Squish
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: In the end, Sasuke was a typical male.


**A/N:** This is my first time writing anything in the Naruto world. Please regard me kindly.

**Date Originally Posted:** January 21, 2009**  
Title:** Squish**  
Series:** Naruto**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Characters:** Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hyuuga. Mentions of others.**  
Pairing:** Hint of Sasuke/Hinata.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 998**  
DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**  
BETA:** None. I should probably find one some day.

**NOTE:** This is actually slightly AU. You could either pretend that Sasuke never went to Orochimaru or you could pretend he came back. But this does take place after the timeskip.**  
SUMMARY:** In the end, Sasuke was a typical boy.

* * *

_**Squish**_

Sasuke didn't know if all hospitals had to be this same dreary color but it seemed every room of the Konoha Hospital was identical to the next. He had blearily opened his eyes a few minutes ago. He couldn't remember what happened. He just knew his entire body was sore. He could feel his chakra levels were very low. His right hand flexed slightly. Something happened with that hand.

_Tsunade had come up with a new training plan for the Rookie Nine. She decided they would switch up their sparring partners, paying no mind to the teams. After all, the ninja never knew who they would have to work with on an assignment. Team Gai would join in also but would miss the first session due to a mission._

_The ninjas were to meet in front of the Hokage Tower. There they would draw lots to see who they would spar with. Sasuke supposed it was pretty good idea. After all, he'd never sparred with some of the others like Aburame or Shikamaru._

_The day of the first training session arrived but Sasuke found himself running late. All of his shirts were dirty and since showing up shirtless was not an option (with his luck, he would be paired with Ino or Sakura), he pulled a yukata on over his pants and ran out to a store. _

_After purchasing a simple t-shirt, Sasuke made his way towards the Hokage Tower. However, a sign caught his eye. It was a sale. On tomatoes. For a third of the price of other stores. _

_Tomatoes._

_Tomatoes were good. _

_Unfortunately, he was out of money. The girl at the shop said she would give him a discount if she went to a date with her. Sasuke threw down his money, grabbed the shirt, and fled the store without waiting for his change. He ducked into an alley to take off his yukata and put on the new shirt._

_Along the way he ran into the female Hyuuga. It seemed she was running late too. The two of them silently walked along the road. Sasuke was inwardly pleased that this female didn't feel the unecessary urge to violate the silence by babbling._

_Sasuke thought about his lovely tomatoes that he wanted to buy. After sparring, he would go home to shower, then grab some money, and head back out to purchase the beloved tomatoes. He could stew them or maybe just eat them they way they were. While he was making mental preparations for the tomatoes, Hyuuga suddenly tripped._

_Instinctively, he flung his right arm out to stop the girl from falling._

_A number of things happened in the seconds to come._

_Sasuke and the Hyuuga had arrived at Hokage Tower._

_Team Gai rounded the corner to submit their report from the mission._

_The rest of Rookie Nine turned when they heard Hyuuga's gasp of surprise._

_Sasuke realized that when he flung his hand out, his hand had cupped a very feminine part of Hyuuga. A part that was squishy and rather large. _

_He stared in morbid fascination as his hand kept squeezing the squishy flesh. He was only vaguely aware of the girl's squeak. _

_"HINATA-CHAN!" _

_So that's what her name was._

_Sasuke heard Naruto's voice and looked up to see a number of colors before his vision went dark._

_Orange and blue._

_Red and white._

_Black._

_White._

_Nothing._

So that's what happened.

Sasuke stared at his hand, a slight silly grin appearing on his face. He had groped his first breast. Sure, as a ninja he had brushed against a breast or two during a fight. But never had he the chance to actually _feel_ one.

Clenching his fist, Sasuke thought of the female attached to the breast. Hyuuga Hinata. At least that's what Naruto yelled before everything went dark. He recalled her staring at the dobe with a blush on her face while they were at the Academy. She liked Naruto which only implied her strange tastes. Then again, she didn't act like his rabid fangirls so perhaps strange was good.

The door clicked open and Sasuke quickly wiped his face clean of emotions. To his surprise, it was the Hyuuga making her way into the room. However, she seemed to be looking anywhere except for his face. She sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, clutching a brown paper bag.

The two sat in silence. Sasuke felt too weak to sit up and the kunoichi had taken to staring at the bag in her hands. Instead of the silence that was earlier comfortable, this one was tense and heavy.

"S-Sasuke-san, I apologize for c-c-causing such a commotion earlier," the Hyuuga spoke quietly. "They m-misunderstood and thought they w-w-were d-defending m-me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't remember what happened after Naruto yelled. How had he gotten so sore and what made his chakra levels drop.

Hinata brought her gaze to Sasuke's chin. "K-Kiba-kun, Sh-Shino-kun, Neji-nisan, and N-N-N-Naruto-kun all attacked you. By the t-time G-Gai-san, A-Asuma-san, L-Lee-san, and Tenten-san pulled them o-off you, th-they had already d-done s-some d-d-damage. It t-took a b-bit of convincing f-f-for Kurenai-sensei to have Sh-Shino-kun c-call back his bugs."

Ah. That's why his chakra was low. The blur of colors was making sense now. The orange of Naruto's jacket and blue from his eyes. Kiba's facial markings and his mutt's fur. The Aburame's swarm of bugs and the male Hyuuga's pale eyes.

What surprised him was that Hinata hadn't accused him of copping a feel. Then again, she didn't seem like the type to be confrontational. But she had come to apologize for the others' actions. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun said you l-liked t-tomatoes s-s-so I bought you s-s-some to thank you f-for catching me wh-when I t-t-tripped," Hinata stammered as she placed the brown bag on the table next to the bed. "H-he also s-s-said you r-really liked r-ramen b-but I think h-he j-just w-wanted s-some."

This girl wasn't bad at all.

She wasn't a rabid fangirl.

She knew when to be quiet.

She didn't seemed to mind him groping her squishy breast.

And she brought him tomatoes.

Hell, Sasuke decided he was in love.

* * *

The boys were all forbidden from entering Sasuke's room. Ino and Sakura had a fight before being kicked out of the hospital. It went something like this:

_"Sasuke-kun is welcome to grab my breasts any time he likes!" Sakura squealed._

_"What breasts?! You look like you got bit on the chest by two mosquitoes!" Ino replied smugly._

_"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled._

_"You shut up, Forehead-girl!" Ino shot back._

_The two began grappling before they were forcibly ejected from hospital by and irritated and sober Tsunade._

_

* * *

_**A/N:**

Rookie Nine is Team Seven, Team Eight, and Team Ten. I didn't say Konoha 11 because that's Rookie Nine (without Sasuke) but with Team Gai. Does that make sense?

Regarding Hinata's... figure. She doesn't wear outfits like Ino or Sakura that show off her figure. And I think that if her curves can be seen through her jacket, then they must be fairly prominant.

It's kinda annoying to write Hinata's stutter. But oh well.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
